


Do dance, and I'll save (shag) you

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Exotic Dance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Marco is so not dancing to start their orgy.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

“So, Marco… about Oyaji’s birthday party.”

“What about it?”

“We’re gonna have fireworks.”

“Sure, I like firework.”

“But before that you gotta dance.”

“What?!”

“You know… with flame effects, tails, and all of that…” Haruta grins. “Come on, you know what I mean.”

“No, Haruta. I am not dancing.”

“But as the organizer of this party…”

“Who appointed you again?”

“Marcoo…”

“No.”

“Please?”

“N.O. And that’s final, yoi.”

Haruta looks like he is about to cry. Marco sighs. It’s not good when Haruta cries, because he doesn’t cry just because but out of spite. “Izou… can you take Haru…”

“Marco! Just the man I need to see. About your dance…”

Marco facepalms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this fic on old directory, and decided to continue the story. Inspired by Smooth that MyLadyDay-san wrote, I went searching for some sort of ero dance (for research purpose!) and I can totally picture Marco dancing way smoother than that. Because he could do subtle.  
> .  
> Thank you for reading! As always… looking at the numbers (kudo, comment, bookmark, and hit) makes me really happy ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Ace had been hearing things.

Out of Pops’ room after reporting his mission, Ace found that a whole lot of brothers are chasing Marco. It’s not unusual, people with heart braved enough would pester Marco every now and then. That, would result in kicked butts or a dunk in the sea (fruit user or not, they have Namur) which all in all is an amusement for all.

This time tho, looks like everyone just wouldn’t let Marco alone? Which is not a wise thing to do. Since Ace knows by experience that continuous annoyance could make Marco dangerous, very dangerous.

So why risking it all? What’s their objective?

“Oh dear Ace… you haven’t seen him, have you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Marco’s sex dance.”

Ace sprays his drink, to Izou’s amusement. Tho, being merciless person he is, Izou continues, “ You see it once, it’ll be hard for you to remember that he is a brother. Ah, wait… that doesn’t apply to you after all.”

A smirk appears on Izou’s face.

Ace doesn’t know what to say (or think) about that.

* * *

A few attempts from Vista and Jozu (even worse since them both are known to be suave and stoic), Ace’s curiosity is getting picqued even more.

“No. I am not going to seduce my brothers I don’t wanna sleep with. And no… no orgies too.”

“What about Ace? You’ll dance to him? Like in private?”

“He is legal you know.”

Ace watches as the two commanders got their hard ass (not that Ace knows but diamond ass must be pretty hard to kick) hand to them. By a mighty talon kick. A flying spinning kick at that.

Ace sips his tankard in silence.

He totally didn’t hear what those two said just awhile ago, about seduction and sleeping between brothers.

Yeah, not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

“I was drunk.” Marco said in between a long sigh and a long chug of alcohol (water or alcohol, they are all the same for Marco). “Before I knew, Izou had me powdered in glitter and shoved me on the stage, kind of.”

“I had seastone cuff on my wrist because I lost a bet, which I was pretty sure rigged, and had them chugged me with beer. That’s one time stupidity I don’t wanna repeat.”

Ace hums, tracing an intricate pattern on Marco’s forearm.

“They seem to like it. Enough to risk you kicking them butts and getting thrown in water.”

Marco groans. “It was stupid. I moved stupidly and they love mock me for it.”

“I heard that there was orgy afterwards.”

A silence. So Ace looks up to Marco, who is leaning his front (as he is with his back) to Moby’s railing, looking dejected.

“There are a few ways worse than this if you want to torture me.”

Ace is looking, curiously, because from the tone of Marco’s words he knows that it is not something bad as in traumatizing (he would leave it at that if it were the case), but more like an aftertaste of embarassment. Hence his prying.

“Or maybe you can show it to me? So I can judge it myself?”

Marco looks at him, eyes in disbelief. Watching as Ace’s pupils blown wide and full of…

“Ace?”

Mindless fingers on his forearm now turned a firm grip.

“I will save you from any orgies, if there is any, and have you for my self?”

Gears are still turning on Marco’s head when soft lips seals the deal between them.

( _Fuck yeah! Good job on persuading our first commander, Ace!_ )

( _Now we get those glitter and bejeweled sash!_ )


	4. Chapter 4

Much fireworks later… boozes, foods, and other performances, the cheery music was replaced by a smoother one. Even Pops’ laughter had tuned down. Part of Ace’s dreads this (because Pops is watching? Why are they doing this again?). Another part of him is curious, and damn him for this one.

A sigh.

Another sip of ale from his well gripped tankard.

Ace braces himself for what that’s about to happen.

Which is... music playing in the background in a way that makes his hairs to stand in a confusingly pleasant way, minimum light on the deck just enough to lit Marco’s figure who starts to move so languidly with his bare feet, and is that strap or ribbon wrapped itself around his sinful calf?

Ace gulps.

Noticing how piercing eyes scanning the audience who’s now in riot (better than awkward and uncomfortable silence also... occasional moans from affected crews). Ace grips his tankard tightly, sipping the ale whenever his throat feels dry (which is a lot).

He asked for this, brought Marco to this.

He wouldn’t get jealous.

Not when interested glints are directed for the dancer, even from his trusty brothers.

Izou is not kidding when he said this starts a long satisfying… 

* * *

_“Ace, you haven’t seen sin until you see Marco dance. It’s sex.”_

_He doesn’t know how to respond to that. Which must be Izou’s full intention for going with no filter on him. Izou smirks, which again translates as something that can’t be good._

_“Then you gotta persuade him to do it, right? He did it once and won’t do it again. That’s before you join the family tho.”_

* * *

And those subtle hip thrust.

Ace gulps.

“Maaan… moving like that, fire and sin. I so want to bed him. You think he’ll be up to sleeping with three? Or with my crews?”

Beer went to wrong pipe and Ace is wheezing. He looks at man with burns on his face, and his lung.

“Shanks! What’re you doing here?!”

Shanks answers without so much looking away. He smirks.

“Your Pops’ birthday. Can’t miss a chance to see this again. And then maybe I’ll get lucky.”

Ace is speechless.

No, no, no. Not like this. His brothers’s attraction is one thing, Shanks is different matter.

Shanks looks at him with amusement. “Ace, if you’re gonna miss the whole show…”

Ace quickly looks away from the unexpected guest, just to see Marco swirls on a blue flame (since this time he wears no cuff), bejeweled sash flying around his body, glitter shimmering in the light.

And damn if this is not a good look on him. Eyes following every moves, tankard is slowly getting empty.

Then there goes the first pair to commence, which makes him splutter and almost makes him drowning his lungs again. Beside him Shanks chuckles. A firm grip to help him up (because he feels his legs getting woobly). “I am going to him, you wanna race me?”

“What?”

“Vista is particularly quick.”

And with a might jump the red haired man goes after his man (OMG! did he just call Marco his man?), Ace wouldn’t let him. He promised after all.

“Like I’d let you!”

* * *

A sudden flare of fire got people on alert but after finding it’s just Ace, they laugh it off and go back to their business. On the very front Marco watches with his utmost unimpressed stare.

He looks at Pops, who’s only watching with amused eyes. Marco fetches a drink and holds it up to the man, congratulates him silently as they both drink their beer.

If look could speak, their entire conversations will go like this:

_“Looks like they’ve fought for you again son.”_

_“Marco rolls his eyes, “Should have known. Shouldn’t have done it.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes.”_

Marco throws his empty tankard before flying into the scene, grabbing Ace’s shoulder while kicking Red Hair in the face at the same time.

“Now will you excuse me, Ace had promised me something, and now I want to collect.”

Laughter aside and groans from another. Marco pulls wide-eyed and red-faced Ace away from the crowd.


End file.
